Christina
by soulguard
Summary: Good Little Girls do as they are told. Good little girls do their jobs. But what is a good Little Girl? Enter the world of Bioshock and the mind of one Little Sister, and her favorite Rosie Bouncer.
1. Chapter 1

**"Christina"**

Part 1 of 3

A thump echoed around little Christina and she awoke to the sound. Barely conscious she raised her head and rubbed her eyes. At six years old, Christina was a small and skinny redhead. She felt as though she hadn't slept for ages, but what little sleep she did get was well earned. Her tiny sleeping space was cold and damp, but it provided her with the safety she needed from the harsh world beyond it.

Another thumb sounded and Christina jolted to her knees. She tied her hair back with a small dirty rubber band. She then grabbed a small corner of her dress and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her stomach growled loudly and she playfully poked it as another rapid succession of thumbs echoed in her tiny sleeping hole.

Christina felt around her dark surroundings and grabbed a long metal pole. Attached to the pole was a handle, and she quickly began to crawl toward the exit of her tight sleeping space. The light ahead clearly showed her exit and a deep groan filled her ears. It was a peaceful sound that Christina loved to hear. She giggled as she neared the edge of the circular exit and she leaned her head out into the lights.

"I'm coming, Mr. Bubbles. Don't be such a pushy-poo." Christina smiled as she looked down at the hulking metal of an ocean deep pressure suit.

The suit was merely a container for a figure that was once a man. No longer capable of speaking or forming regular words, the suit could only verbalize by using deep groans that vibrated the helmet it that it wore. The massive helmet was covered in view ports, but only light escaped them, making it nearly impossible to see the grafted human form inside. Strapped to his back was the equipment and pressurized fluids that kept the man alive and fueled his subservient life. The man was no longer simply a man as his body was no longer a body. He was a Big Daddy.

The Big Daddy reached up with his gloved and gritty left hand and took Christina's tiny hand into his own. He assisted her as she climbed down from the hidey hole which snaked around Rapture like a maze of crisscrossing pipes.

Rapture, even the name was ominous. At one time it was a heaven for the artist and the poor and those who needed to be free of the oppression of the world governments. But now, after an underwater war, Rapture was simply a pile of ruin on the bottom of the ocean floor. Water dripped all over, sections of the 'city beneath the sea' had to be closed because of flooding, and the city's founder was insane psychopath. Yet many called him a revolutionary dreamer. Andrew Ryan had many titles, but one thing was for sure… he was dead.

Christina happily landed at the Big Daddy's side and looked around. Her eyes glowed from the energy of the ADAM within her, fueled by the parasitic sea slug that rested against her belly. The slug was now a complete part of Christina, and for the most part she ignored the slimy creature inside of her as it turned anything she ate into ADAM, the most precious substance in Rapture. Christina was a Gatherer, or commonly known as a Little Sister. And her tool of the trade was the long metal probe that she clutched in her hands. At then of the probe was a bottle used to collect the used ADAM from hosts.

Christina looked to her large protector and cheerfully shouted. "Hipiddy-Hop Mr. B. We need to find the ADAM." With a rumbled echo the giant Big Daddy began to walk ahead of Christina as she looked around the dreary hallways of the building. With the help of the Big Daddy, Christina could now go about her programmed routine.

Though she was a normal little girl, she was driven to gather ADAM by months of programming, and now it was more of a routine then a task. She swept her glowing eyes from side to side, turning and looking behind her as well as in front for the precious nectar that turned Rapture upside down. She skipped closer to the Big Daddy and playfully looped around his legs. The Big Daddy was nearly twice as tall as she was, and if even one of its iron weighted boots stepped on her it would instantly shatter any bones it happened to hit. But the Big Daddy, like a protective father, was ever cautious of the little one in his care.

Christina cheerfully stated, "we need to find the ADAM, Mr. B. The angels are waiting for our kisses." Her childish words swayed in a rhythmic tone. She skipped passed her bodyguard as his massive weight slowly stalked behind her. Childishly, Christina began to hum a soft tone and skipped even further away from the Big Daddy.

Still in eye sight, the Big Daddy groaned his displeasure at how far away Christina had gone.

Christina paused and looked over her shoulder at the Big Daddy. "It's cause you are so slow, Mr. Bubbles. Angels don't wait for slow pokes." She stated with a child like huff. Every step the Big Daddy made was thunderous. The ground all around rattled with each slow step.

Christina pouted. She hated waiting. She danced in place as the Big Daddy slowly caught up to her, but he was still several feet away. Playfully, and bored, Christina hunched her head and back and let her arm slouch to the ground. She then began to mock the Big Daddy's slow impeding walk. "Grawl!" she playfully roared through her tiny lips. She slapped her bare feet onto the wet floor and began to walk further ahead. She began to giggle at her antics as the Big Daddy showed his disapproval of her mocking him. She stopped and turned and laughed, and pointed at the large Big Daddy's displeasure. "I was only playing, Mr. B. Maybe we can to the land of the lily poppies! And we get there we can find the Lily Pop." She spun on her heel, swinging her gatherers probe like a baton. "I'll go there with, Mr. Bubbles!" She stopped spinning and pointed her finger back at the stalking Big Daddy. She smiled happily at her protector. She loved the Big Daddy more then anything she could remember.

Mother, the old woman that used to hold her at night, was no longer a factor. Mothers caused pain. Christina remembered the sharp vaults of electricity, the memories of pain that Mothers always came with. But the Big Daddy never caused pain. He was always there and always protecting.

As the Big Daddy staggered closer and closer to Christina, she turned and looked around the corner of larger room. In the center was a fallen … person. But she didn't care if it was a person or a toy. She could smell the sweet aroma of her prize.

"Look, Mr. B! ADAM!" She jolted forward into the room, leaving the Big Daddy behind to slowly catch up with her. "I smell it! I smell it! I'm a good girl. I'll collect the Adam."

A movement rattled in the shadow of the room and a masked female figure darted into the light, running right toward Christina. Christina froze and shrieked as the woman wearing tattered a green dress and a twisted red eye mask grabbed her. "Come here, darling!"

The scream from Christina carried back into the hallway, and echoed inside the Big Daddy's armored husked. A mighty roar bellowed from within him and pulled down a massive rivet gun from his back. With two quick steps the Big Daddy slow pace turned into an athletic sprint. His feet thundered into the room as he stared into the woman that was holding the little sister, HIS little sister. The glowing light within his helmet quickly changed from a soft yellow hue, into a blood curling red. He roared once again and leveled the barrel of his rivet gun, taking aim at the woman holding Christina.

"Stay back, you monster." The woman screamed at the Big Daddy. "She's mine! Mine! I made her! I created her! She is my darling!" The woman ran, knowing full well that her trap had worked, but in her foolish determination she was completely oblivious that the Big Daddy's anger made him twice as fast as she was. None the less, she clung to Christina, held her tightly to her chest and ran through the corridors Rapture. She knew now that it was pointless to run. The Big Daddy would not stop until she was dead.

The thundering footsteps behind her grew louder and louder as the massive monster pursued. The Big daddy wouldn't shoot until he was sure that Christina was clear. That was the only thing keeping the woman alive.

The woman's mouth was twisted, horribly misshapen by months of feeding on ADAM and countless beatings and numerous plastic surgeries. She looked like a monster, but her body was still that of a human. Yet if her looks were twisted, and her body still human, then her mind was something completely unique.

Christina screamed as she reached back for the Big Daddy. "Bubbles! Help me! It hurts! She makes it hurt!" Christina's mind raced back to her disciplining; the days when she was trained to hate humans and love Big Daddies. The memories of pain swelling into her arms, her body and her stomach, filled her to tears as she begged and pleaded for the Big Daddy to save her.

The woman, breathing heavy as she ran, tried to calm her. "No child! No! I will not hurt you. Oh, my baby. My Christina! Love me still? Please love me still! Oh God, why will you not love me still?" But even in her hopes to make her child remember, she could not resist the growing need for something more. "Do you have it? The ADAM? Won't you share it with Mama? Please? Won't you?"

"No!" Christina protested as pushed her mother's grasp away from her.

The woman grew enraged. "You bitch! Give me the ADAM! Give it to me!" She tossed Christina to the floor in a blind rage, forgetting that a massive Big Daddy was thundering on her heels. She was completely lost in her driven rage that she no longer cared that the child was her daughter. She pulled a knife from her pocket as she hovered over Christina's terrified form. "Come now, Christina. Mama needs the ADAM. Let me cut it out of you. It won't hurt."

She reached down to grab Christina but never had the chance to. The Big Daddy lowered his shoulder into the woman propelled her into a wall several feet away. The woman smashed threw, cursing and spitting obscenities. She gathered herself and stood. Blood dripped from her face, as that was the first thing to hit the wall. She stared blankly at the massive form of metal and cloth that science had made to protect the Little Sisters from the insane inhabitants that now thrived in Rapture. A simple tear rolled from her eyes as she watched Christina cheerfully cling to the Big Daddy's leg. Was she crying for he separation and loss of her daughter, or because she missed her chance to get the precious ADAM? No one would ever find out.

"Bubbles!" Christina cheered as the Big Daddy lifted her and placed her on his back, where she clung to his suit and cheered for him to act. "Get her! Kill her!"

The Big Daddy roared and charged into the wall, smashing through it and the woman. He kicked sending the woman's pulverized form sliding across the floor. He then fired his rivet gun into her head, verifying that she was indeed dead. Sensing that there was no longer a threat, the Big Daddy lowered Christina back to the floor and reattached his rivet gun.

"Thank you Bubbles." Christina exhaled as she walked toward the woman's broken form. Christina looked down at her for a moment and then smiled. "No more pain. No more. All is good, and now…" She held up her probe and jammed the needle into corpse of her freshly deceased mother. "… all the ADAM. I'm a good girl! I gather! I gather the ADAM!" She stabbed the body repeatedly until she finally hit an artery. Blood flowed into the red bottle at the end of the probe, filling it. Christina then pulled the probe free, her glowing eyes focusing only on the jar of blood, and then she removed it from the probe. "I'm a good girl." The Big Daddy stood watch, making sure that no one came close to his Little Sister while she did her duty. Christina then placed the jar to her lips and began to drink the blood infused with ADAM. Gulping loudly as the slug within her stomach began to separate the ADAM from the blood.

Christina wiped her mouth as she finished and then reattached the jar to the probe. She then turned and grabbed the Big Daddy's hand. "Come, Bubbles. We need more ADAM." With a groan the Big Daddy held Christina's tiny hand within his massive glove and slowly stalked behind her as she pulled. Christina's mother lay lifeless, and bloodless, on the floor as they uncaringly walked away.

**To Be Continued... **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Christina"**

Part 2 of 3

Christina had realized that the world around her was drastically different. The underwater towers of Rapture seemed to moan more frequently from the damage received during the war between Atlas and his followers, against Andrew Ryan and the inhabitants of Rapture. The war had forced Ryan to retreat to his own hole, guarded by supporters and the technology of Rapture, but it also gave Ryan an upper hand. His city truly became his, and Ryan fought mercilessly to keep it.

At least Ryan did until his prodigal son returned. The son that Ryan thought was dead, had returned but was now under the control of Atlas. Ryan's son was now only an abomination of stem cell research, mind control, and genetic manipulation. Even his age was a complete mystery. Ryan, finally understanding that the man was actually his son, tried to free the man from Atlas's control, but it was a useless venture.

Now Fontaine controlled the city of Rapture. His genetic code was connected to every system that Ryan had once controlled. The life preserving Vita Chambers, the Bathyspheres and even the security systems, were all under his will. Yet little Christina could care less.

She sat patiently as her Big Daddy bodyguard repaired a leaking seal on the side of a glass bridge walkway. The day had been pleasantly rewarding as she was able to find lots of dead people and acquire lots of ADAM. She hadn't seen this many dead people, the splicers of Rapture, since the war first started, but now they seemed to be everywhere.

"Maybe there really is an Angel here, Mr. Bubbles." She mumbled as her guard welded the leak closed and stepped away from the glass tunnel's wall. The Big Daddy moaned his response, in which Christina happily replied. "It could be true, Bubbles. A real Angel has come to save us from the dark." Christina lowered her head into her hand and thought happily. "He killed the painful people, and left ADAM for me to gather. A perfect Angel!" The Big Daddy leaned down toward Christina's resting position and looked at her curiously; he was generally fascinated by the idea of an Angel in Rapture. He moaned his approval.

"We should find him, Bubbles!" Christina jumped to her feet. She then gripped her ADAM probe and pointed to the far side of the glass tunnel. "That way! We should follow the trail of ADAM." The Big Daddy jumped and roared a happy reply. Lifting his arms in a cheerful display, he moaned and began to walk down the tunnel as Christina led the way. Christina happily hummed a playful tune as they crossed into the section of Rapture known as Point Prometheus.

- - - - - - - -

Christina awoke with a start. Her heart raced as she looked around the room. She didn't know where she was or how she got there, but she knew that she wasn't in a hiddy hole. She looked around and pushed the soft clean blanket from off of her. She hesitated as she stood from the soft mattress and placed her bare feet on the clean floor. Clean, everything was clean. Water dripped nearby, and she had the feeling that she was not alone. Music played beyond the door to the room and as she stood to her feet she became slightly light headed. Something was a bit off. She reached around and found her ADAM probe, but she didn't know why she wanted it.

"Bubbles?" Christina questioned as she looked around the room. The last thing she remembered was her Big Daddy following her into Point Prometheus. She moved toward the door of her mysterious surroundings and slowly pushed it open. Light filled her eyes as music played in the distance. Then, to her shock, other little girls ran passed the door in a playful frolic. She hopped back in shock, and confusion yet curiosity quickly filled her.

"Do not be afraid little one." A woman's voice carried from inside the room. It was an older woman with a heavy German accent. "I have freed you." The woman was out of sight, fixing food in the corner of the room. "Come and sit with me." Other little girls stood at the woman's heels and sat at the table helping her fix wide assortment of lunch time dishes. Christina cautiously walked forward, watching other children play with toys, drawing on the clean cement floor, and even combing each other's hair. It was a scene she had not seen in many months. She remembered what it was like to be living with other girls and training to gather ADAM. She happily remembered the days before the mean man came and began to teach them things. The mean and strange Papa Suchong was strict, and very direct in his training. He took away their toys and was very mean when the girls didn't want to play with the Big Daddies. But Papa Suchong disappeared before the war; it was for the best.

"Where's Bubbles?" Christina questioned to the woman. The woman never turned to face her.

Another little girl jumped from the table and smiled happily at Christina, "Mr. Bubbles isn't here. But lady Tenebaum won't hurt us either." The little girl held up a mirror and Christina looked into her own reflection for the first time in several months. Her eyes no longer glowed from the ADAM within her, in fact she no longer had the furious drive to go gathering the mysterious serum. "Me and the other found you with Bubbles. We grabbed you before you went into the scary place."

"The scary place?" Christina questioned.

The old woman, Tenenbaum, finally turned from the table of food. "Point Prometheus." She stated matter-of-factly. "It is dangerous for you to go there. I have the other girls watching, making sure that others do not… accidentally travel there." Her thick German accent rolled the words from her tongue.

Chrstina looked up at the ageing woman. Unlike the other adult 'Splicers', people who crave and kill for ADAM, she was not twisted or threatening. "But I've been there before. I go there lots of times with Bubbles."

Tenenbaum looked at Christina and smirked. "So, you are one of the few. You were one of Suchong's girls."

"Papa Suchong left us, so me and Bubbles wanted to gather in other areas. "

Tenebaum rubbed Christina's hair in a conforting stroke. "After you eat lunch, I must ask you to do me a favor. But we will talk of this later." The woman turned back to the table as the other children looked to Christina.

"What about Bubbles?" Christina pleaded.

"There is little that we can do for your Big Daddy. He is mindless, like the others, and he will continue to fix Rapture until he finds a new little one to protect." Tenebaum turned and gave Christina an apple, and the little girl bit into the juicy sweet fruit. It tasted wonderful, as if she had never eaten real food.

Christina sat on the flood near the other girls and Tenebaum, "I miss Bubbles." She sulked as she chewed the juicy fruit.

Another little girl sat at her side. "We all miss Bubbles. But you'll see, it is fun here."

Lunchtime passed and Christina quickly jumped up to play with several other girls. She placed her ADAM probe on the floor, because it slowed her down during the game of chase, but she oddly found herself touching it to make sure it was still nearby.

"Christina?" Tenebaum questioned aloud.

"yes?" The young girl replied.

Tenebaum nodded assuredly, happy that she had pulled the correct file from her cabinet. "Yes, you can help him nicely." She turned from the cabinet as Christina walked to her side. "How well do you know the area; Point Prometheus?"

"I lived there with Papa Suchong and Bubbles."

"Could you help someone… another Big Daddy… could you help him reach the tallest point in Point Prometheus?"

Christina thought back for a moment. "Is it my bubbles?"

Tenenbaum hated to lie, but none of the other girls in her small camp knew the maze like path of hallways inside Point Prometheus. Chrstina, though newly freed from the ADAM, was her only option. "Yes. Your Bubbles is going to help us. He is going to defeat the man who made the pain for you. You will need to open the doors for him, and lead him to the end."

Christina smiled. "The test hall? Me and Bubbles were very good on the test hall. Papa Suchong let me play with Bubbles a lot inside the test hall. I was a good girl and Bubbles was strong!"

Tenenbaum smiled. "Gut, good." She said in a combination of German-English. "Bubbles will guard you, he will protect you and then he will defeat the bad man that hurt you."

- - - - - - - -

Stalking the tunnels of Point Prometheus, Chrstina's Big Daddy sulked loudly. His mind recalled how he lost Christina. He had been surprised when the other little sisters ran freely toward him, but when they took Christina away he was confused on how to react. They were little sisters, and even though they were pulling Christina away, his duty was to protect them. How could he fight little sisters to save a little sister? But now he wondered the hallways of Point Prometheus alone, looking for his long lost Christina. The Proving Grounds were still littered with test bodies of dead Splicers. He remembered them during his training, having to protect Christina from trained Splicers as he guarded her down the path.

"Stupid Big Daddy!" A splicer servant of Fontaine screamed. "Fix the leaks around here!" The splicer kicked the Big Daddy and stepped back as the mammoth brute turned to face him. But the Big Daddy couldn't bring itself to refuse or fight back. He was saddened by the loss of Christina, and any will to resist the Splicer had left him. With a huff and sulk, the Big Daddy removed his right hand at the wrist. A hiss of hydraulics and steam vented from the suit. He then picked up a massive drill and attached the servo to the stump of his arm. No longer needing the metal laced hand; the Big Daddy tossed it to the side and staggered further into the heart of Point Prometheus. His simple world had come to a confusing end. He had lost his little sister and was now the unwilling servant of the maniacal Frank Fontaine.

Splicers lingered all around, crying out for Fontaine to help them and give them more ADAM and money. Occasionally a Big Daddy would grow weary of being bossed and fight back, killing dozens of Splicers before it was eventually killed itself. It was the way of life in Point Prometheus, sad and lonely. But Christina's big daddy, lonely and lost, hoped that someday he would find Christina and everything could go back to the way it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Christina

Part 3 of 3

"One more time." A little girl asked as Christina pointed to the map of Point Prometheus' maze of hidey hole tubes. She had described the path to reach the top of the test hall several times and the other girls were quickly learning the paths, but some were figuring it out faster than others.

"Okay." Christina sighed. She started back at the main doorway and pointed to the maze of tubes on the map that Tenenbaum had given her. A few minutes later she looked up at the other girls as they all mentally visualized that path through the hidey holes. "Got it?" Each one nodded in agreement. Christina smiled happily as she looked up at the middle aged woman.

Tenenbaum exhaled a thick course of white smoke from her cigarette. "Thank you. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Christina happily cheered as she picked up her ADAM probe.

"Good." Tenenbaum turned back to her radio and added. "Go to the hidey hole and wait for your big daddy to call you. The others will meet your big daddy when he arrives at Fontaine's hideout."

Christina jumped up and raced to the door. One of the little sisters that stood guard watched as Christina happily crawled through the doors small passage. On the other side, Christina stood and looked back at the small door as it closed. Beyond the safe haven of Tenenbaum's safe house, she could once again the screams of Rapture's Splicers and crazed citizens. Fires burned, water dripped and rubble was everywhere. This was the world she remembered. It wasn't clean and happy music didn't play in the background on working radios. This world was gritty and filthy and scary.

Christina ran to the nearest hidey hole; her bare feet patting the concrete floor and water puddles as she ran. She was used to the sensation and it didn't bother her when she stepped on a jagged rock. Her bare feet had formed a thick callus layer and the rock did little harm. Christina jumped up and grabbed the edge of the hidey hole. Without her big daddy around she struggled to climb inside, but managed to eventually pull herself up. In the twisting darkness of the tunnels Christina crawled. Eventually her eyes adjusted to the thin illumination of the small tunnel lights that marked every branch. She quickly crawled on her hands and knees for nearly an hour but then found the path to Point Prometheus.

Ahead of her were two little girls who were watching the hallways leading into the testing grounds. "Hello." She said softly.

"Hello!" One girl happily said as she looked back at Christina. "Did Lady Tenenbaum send you too?"

"Yeah. I'm here to help bubbles get through the test hall."

The girl that spoke then turned to the other girl at her side. "She's here to help the Angel!"

"Yes she is!" The second girl turned to Christina. "Bubbles will save us!"

Christina smiled at the girls and crawled past them as they resumed their watch duty; peering out of a hidey hole near Point Prometheus's main entrance. Christina crawled to the location that Lady Tenenbaum told her and she sat silently in the hidey hole until the familiar thump echoed around her. Filled with joy she crawled forward and out of the hidey hole. She dropped to the ground and looked into the face of a Big Daddy.

But it wasn't her friend.

This big daddy carried a large assortment of weapons. She had never seen one like it. It wore the clothes of a big daddy, it smelled like a big daddy, and it even sounded like a big daddy, but Christina could tell that something wasn't right.

Was this the Mr. Bubbles she was to lead? She looked back to the hidey hole, and one of the other girls had arrived and waved Christina forward. It must be the one. The other girl quickly vanished into the hidey hole.

"Coming along, Bubbles." Christina nodded. "Time's a wasten'." She quickly ran into the pressure door chamber that would take them into the maze of the Test Hall. The odd Big Daddy and his massive armament of weapons ran behind her.

- - - - - - -

Christina's big daddy could hear the alarms sounding throughout the testing grounds, but he didn't care. He was drilling into the bedrock of the building in order to make a water pump drainage route. Sparks spat upward from his drill as splicers ran past. The intercom throughout the testing ground was blaringly loud, but he still didn't care. The Big Daddy was determined to do his job until he found Christina.

After a few moments of drilling he stood and began to walk toward the museum. He had finished making the drain and now he needed a pump. He slowly made his way through the halls until he arrived on the top level of Point Prometheus's museum. Wale bones hung from a rafter over the lower level, and as the big daddy walked closer to the railing he heard the unmistakable sound of a big daddy and a splicer fighting. He looked over the railing and down to the lower level where a big daddy roared and charged into a splicer. The woman was tossed several feet across the room and her gun discharged as she hit the wall. The bullet split the cable holding the bones of the Wale and the tonnage of steel cables and fossils fell upon the big daddy below. The big daddy screamed in pain as it died and its roar echoed around the museum.

Christina's big daddy began to walk on, but as the dust settled he glared to the other side of the museum as a little girl enter the museum. It was Christina, and behind her was another big daddy.

Bubbles couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was hurt, enraged and confused. The glowing ports on his helmet turned from yellow-white to blood red as he slammed his drill upon railing. Christina had returned and she was being guarded by another big daddy.

No.

Bubbles glared closer. Something was different, something he may not have noticed if was not for his enraged status. The bid daddy with Christina was different. He didn't know how, or why he could tell, but his emotions flared even more. He watched as Christina led the big daddy into another room and Bubbles quickly sprinted to intercept them. He knew where they were headed. Many months ago, he was one of the few selected to protect a special little sister as she navigated the test hall. He knew the test halls well and he was going to get Christina back.

Bubbles roared as he ran, twisting through the tunnels of Point Prometheus. He ran over a splicer that got in his way and smashed its form under his massive boot. Blood painted the wall as the muffled scream was washed away by the sound of crushing bone. Bubbles didn't care. Christina was here and he was not about to let her be taken by something that was not her real protector.

- - - - - - -

Christina happily pushed her way down the test hall. The big daddy at her side stayed close and was constantly reloading and checking its weapons. The test hall was in fact more of Point Prometheus' museum. Along the walls were stuffed animals, and pictures from the above world that Christina had never seen, but she remembered the stories told to her about the above water world. When the war in Rapture began, Dr Suchong and Fontaine had turned the museum into a test area for the little girls and their body guards.

Christina walked around a corner and saw a dead splicer sitting on a display. The body lay on its back with its arms tucked neatly at its side. The sight of the body instantly made Christina recall her testing days, and how she was really good at it. She found the body to be irresistible and ran toward it.

"Look Bubbles! ADAM!" She knelt beside the body and jabbed her ADAM probe into the corpse. She didn't know why she was doing it, but she only knew that it was what she needed to do. It was because of the results of her mental conditioning which forced her to continue searching for ADAM, even though she no longer had the desire to ingest the blood of the dead. "I'm a good girl, Mr. Bubbles. You see. I have to find the ADAM. It's the ADAM that makes me special. I must gather and be a good girl." The big daddy turned and stood watch as splicers suddenly appeared. They didn't care about the big daddy bodyguard, only the little sister. Their trap had successfully bated a prize.

The ADAM Christina had was precious and the splicers wanted it; yet they were unaware that Christina no longer carried the addictive agents within her. The big daddy fired his pistol, his shotgun and threw mines. He fought off the attacking horde while Christina mindlessly did as she was mentally programmed to do. She ignored the fighting behind her, as the big daddy protected her from the harm that would come to her. After a few moments she stood and side stepped the body of another dead splicer as it was flung to the side by her bodyguard.

Staring at the ferocity of the battle and the near endless assault of the splicers, Christina cheered for her champion. "Kill 'em!" Dozens of splicers lay dead at her feet as Christina glared at their lifeless forms. There was ADAM within their veins, but Christina remembered the rules; she was only to gather ADAM from the bodies on display, not the new bodies that her bodyguard had killed.

She was a good girl and always obeyed the rules.

When the last body tumbled to the ground Christina smiled up at her new body guard. She began to remember how other big daddies had failed and died while trying to protect her. Maybe her old big daddy was also dead. She no longer had the luxury of thinking about her old big daddy. This new big daddy was strong.

She looked up as the new big daddy refilled his ammo. "My Bubbles is stronger than a train! My Bubbles is unbeatable!" She cheered. "Come Mr. Bubbles, we're almost there." The big daddy looked down as Christina began to walk away and he quickly followed her.

They reached the end of the hall and Christina turned toward the next door leading into the elevator chamber for Point Prometheus. As she stepped toward the door the wall beside them exploded as a massive big daddy with red eyes, bowled into Christina's new bodyguard. Unknown to Christina, this was her old big daddy and he had come to reclaim her.

He was full of rage and relentless in his assault. The eye portals on his helmet glowed blood red as he charged toward the new bodyguard. It tossed Christina's new bodyguard to the side and pressed him against wall with its drill. Sparks exploded as the old big daddy's drill slammed into the new bodyguard's armor. The new bodyguard kicked out with it massive weighted boots, causing the old big daddy to stumble backwards. The new bodyguard stood and began to fire an electric gel at the big daddy causing it to smoke, shake and convulse. The old big daddy groaned in pain, staggering as it attempted to keep itself upright. Soon the old big daddy crumbled to its knees but slowly attempted to stand.

"Get him bubbles!" Christina screamed as her new bodyguard lowered the electrical weapon a pulled down a shotgun from its back. "Kill him! Don't let him stop us! Kill Mr. B!"

Shocked by the outcry of Christina, her old big daddy raised his head in shock at Christina's words. She was not cheering for him, she was cheering for her new guard. His eyes flickered from red to yellow, but quickly changed back to red. He was wounded physically, and what remained of his heart was now broken.

The new bodyguard fired his shotgun blowing the big daddy's chest open, rocking him backwards and forcing him to land in a pile of his own metal and fluid. Steam and fluid dripped from the armor as he groaned in pain.

The old big daddy could hear the new bodyguard breathing as it reloaded its weapons and healed its wounds with Plasmids; another by product of ADAM research. With his last bit of energy bubbles leaned his head and watched as Christina began to lead the strange big daddy out of the test hall. The old big daddy reached out his bloody glove as Christina walked past his dieing form.

She looked down with a curious glare, as her brushed against her tiny arm. The old big daddy rolled his hand over, exposing his palm, hoping that Christina would take his hand, if only for a second. Christina squinted, looking curiously at the hand. She motioned to place her hand onto the massive bloody glove, but the new big daddy pushed her forward with a loud groan.

"Okay, Bubbles. Don't be such a pushy poo. We're almost there." Christina skipped forward, leaving her old protector to die, while her new and stronger hero followed.

The lights inside the old big daddy's helmet quickly faded as the test hall where he and Christina first met became deathly silent. He slowly dropped his arm to the ground and his life passed on.

Christina had found her new hero, a true angel. She opened the last door and watched as her new bodyguard began to gather ammo and more equipment from the stockpile scattered within the room. Knowing that a battle was about to begin, Christina quickly climbed into the nearest hidey hole, and then gave her new bodyguard her ADAM probe. The new big daddy reached up and took the probe from her tiny hands. She then smiled as she watched her new bodyguard climb into the elevator that would take him to the top of Rapture where he would face the bad man. Soon, Christina and the other little girls would be saved.

"Christina! Come on!" Another girl said from deeper with the hidey hole. "We have to go watch bubbles defeat the bad man!"

Christina followed the other five girls as they navigated up the hidey hole tunnel toward the area where the Angel and the Devil fought. "Our Bubbles can't be defeated, and then nobody will ever hurt us again."

But Christina's young mind suddenly returned to the big daddy that her new bodyguard had slain. She didn't think of it before, but Big Daddy's never fought against each other. So why had that big daddy attacked? She huffed and ignored the thought, filling it with the hope of being safe from the bad people and the leader within Rapture.

**The End.**

* * *

** NOTES: some small errors here and their, and the ending sort of leaves a lot unanswered, but the goal of this story was not to tell the Bioshock story, but the lives of Christina a her big daddy. The ending is pretty clear in the game, pending on your alignment. I chose to not give much info on Suchong so that his backstory is not spoiled, and yes, Tenenbaum is German, I went back and corrected that error. **


End file.
